Virgil
Virgil (Latin; "Staff bearer") is a university student majoring in Chemistry. He currently works as a lab assistant. Appearance Virgil has a muscular build with round, prominent pecs and is free of body hair aside from the pubic area. He has light skin and light brown hair that is pushed back, with the front sprouting upwards slightly. He also has striking blue eyes, a light amount of beard stubble, and an old x-shaped scar on the outside of his right thigh. Personal Information Virgil is easygoing and not easily offended, but knows when it's time for him to speak out. Currently, he has a masters in Chemistry, and is working towards a PhD. He works as a lab assistant at the university he's currently attending and gets along well with his co-workers, but wouldn't particularly call any of them his friends. He follows a strict workout routine to keep himself at the peak of physical fitness. Sexual Information Virgil is fairly well hung, with a plump pair of balls slightly bigger in proportion to his cock. His sexual desires are fairly tame, but his fantasy stands out compared to his normal desires. His greatest fantasy is to be in an orgy, being double-penetrated while fellating one man and masturbating two others. He's had several steady relationships, but is currently in a dry spell that has unfortunately caused an intense amount of arousal in his daily life. While at work, he'll get aroused to the point of noticable interference and will have to take a break to masturbate. Even after doing so, he'll find himself at the same level of arousal within an hour. In order to keep himself from being constantly aroused at work, Virgil has to satisfy his arousal before he goes to bed at night and after he wakes up in the morning. Typically this consists of using a variety of dildos and vibrators for 1-2 hours, along with other toys such as fleshlights, anal beads, and vibrating cock rings. The more often he keeps up this regimen, the less time it takes for him to be sated, however he tends not to do it everyday causing him to repeat the process for 1-2 hours every 3-4 days. Virgil's loads are copious and on an average day his first load will be enough to fill up an average sized condom. The loads following are usually about half the amount. However, if Virgil has not satiated his arousal for more than 3 days, each load that he blows will be enough to fill a condom. During his sessions, he'll typically blow at least 4 loads and at most 7. Relationships Parents - Virgil's parents are divorced, however he's still on good terms with the both of them. They're both aware that he is gay and have shown no problem with the fact. His father inspired him to get a career in the scientists, but where his father is a Geologist, Virgil took the route of Chemistry. Trivia *His longest relationship lasted 3 years. *He considered being a writer when he was younger, but found himself enjoying mathematics and sciences more as he grew older. *'Likes': hiking, reading, going to the beach, or hanging out at home. *Has a tendency to moan often and loudly during sex, to the displeasure of his neighbors. *The longest he's masturbated (No toys) is 40 minutes. *The biggest dildo he's taken is 12 inches long of fair thickness. *'Turn-ons': Getting fucked, double penetration, sucking dick, his dream orgy, and having his pecs played with. Category:Characters Category:Working Men